


Complicated

by tennou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Choice with no Regrets Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Crack-ish elements, M/M, Sexually Frustrated Levi, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is not a complex man. When he gets forced into the Scouting Legion by Erwin Smith, he only has one intention: kill him. Or at least, that's how it started out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the first couple of chapters of ACWNR, when Levi and his buds get taken to the Scouting Legion. Ya know how he always brings up how much he wants to kill Erwin? Ya know how much it makes him sound desperate for Erwin's ass? Yeah, me too.
> 
> Now with [amazing fanart](http://viella-art.tumblr.com/post/78045787715/in-which-mike-is-a-lil-shit-and-levi-mistakes)

Levi wasn’t a complex man. He didn’t think he was, at least.

The second he’d laid eyes on the smarmy, stick-up-his-ass bastard from the Scouting Legion, he’d held a very definitive emotion in his gut: pure, unadulterated hatred.

Perhaps there was a need for vengeance thrown in, and a little resentment too, but overall his feelings were quite simplistic.

And he liked it that way because it gave him the single-minded drive he needed to get things done which, in this case, was the brutal murder of Erwin Smith.

Levi aimed a scowl at the back of his stupid head.

“I’m gonna kill that guy,” Levi muttered to his companions. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

►▼◄

Levi had been ready to carry through with his plans for assassination the day he got on base, but even through his haze of bloodlust he’d known he wouldn’t be able to do it immediately. He’d have to wait, allow Blondie to let his guard down, find the right opportunity to strike—and that would take time.

But sitting around for _two weeks_ with no progress at all? That was unacceptable.

Levi had been discussing this problem in the cafeteria with Farlan and Isabel (“discussing” meaning Levi talked about how much he wanted to kill Erwin and his friends tried to tune him out as best they could) when he felt a familiar presence loom over him. Speak of the devil.

Levi looked up, a scowl already affixed on his features as he waited for the man to speak.

He smiled (the fucker). “Good morning.”

Farlan was the only one who answered with a quiet, “Morning.”

Erwin didn’t seem affected by the lack of response. “How are you all adjusting?”

Levi stared up at him, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

What was this guy playing at, asking how they were “adjusting”? It was all Levi could do not to jump up and kick the guy in the balls.

“Fine,” he mumbled, looking away.

“That’s good,” Erwin said. He looked from Farlan to Isabel to Levi, who was still looking sullenly at the floor. “Well, remember that if you ever have a need of anything my doors are always open.” And with that, the prick bid them farewell and walked back to his waiting bloodhound, the same one that had beaten Levi in the alley that first day. What was his name? Michael? Moses? Whatever.

Levi shot the scruffy-looking blond giant a scowl, which was returned with a confused frown.

Levi turned back to his friends with a scoff. “Can you believe that guy?” he asked, picking at his gruel-like breakfast. “So full of shit.”

Isabel hummed an affirmative around her mouthful of food while Farlan simply shrugged.

“I can’t wait to kill him.”

Farlan and Isabel cut each other a quick look but said nothing.

Levi glanced over his shoulder at the man, who was now lining up with a tray for his own breakfast. He watched him say something to the server—something scandalous and inappropriate probably, because the server blushed and started to giggle. Erwin smiled back at her and Levi made a face at the display. Disgusting.

“Look at him. Doesn’t he know he’s in public? That shameless fucker,” Levi mumbled to his companions who again, exchanged another knowing look but remained silent.

Levi didn’t see him again after that until one of his training sessions.

Apparently Levi’s use of the 3DMG wasn’t good enough for the Scouting Legion (though he knew for a fact that he could easily best most of the captains present) and they had assigned him the task of strenuous practice sessions three times a week, saying that he needed a cleaner and more efficient method of maneuvering.

It was in the middle of one of these sessions that he spied the infuriating captain.

He’d been soaring toward one of the designated targets when he caught a flash of blond hair. Upon noticing that it was indeed Erwin, he decided (in a _completely_ spur-of-the-moment decision) that it would be best to finish off this particular 3DMG session with some flair.

He released the hooks that were digging into the bark of an overhanging branch and angled his hips upward, lodging the edges of the gear into a higher and further-away tree. He ignored the subsequent shouts he received from the captains below.

With practiced ease (he’d done this trick dozens of times before on stolen gear—doing it now with practically-brand-new gear was a piece of cake) he turned off his gas tanks and swung his legs up and over his head using only the momentum from his earlier arc, performing two flips mid-flight before twisting down toward the target.

He hurtled downward at a speed that was almost too fast and nearly fucked up the landing, but caught himself in time and landed on the balls of his feet in a low crouch.

Breathing heavy, he pulled his shirt up to wipe his face and used it as a cover to look over to where Erwin had been standing to assure he’d seen the whole thing.

The impressed expression on his face told him that he had.

With a self-assured swagger in his step, Levi lowered himself off the platform and approached his friends, a cocky look on his face.

“Why did you do that, Levi?” Farlan asked with his arms folded across his chest. “All it did was spook the captains,” he said. “We’re not on the streets anymore. We have to start taking this training seriously.”

“Yeah,” Isabel agreed with a nod as she tried to fix one of her straps. “You don’t have to have show off, Bro.”

Levi frowned. “I wasn’t _showing off_.” How could they even think that? He was just demonstrating how advanced his skills were to the stuck-up captain. It was nothing but an intimidation tactic, that was all.

Farlan raised an eyebrow. “Just try not to draw too much attention to yourself,” he said, turning away to help Isabel with the straps of her gear.

Levi resisted the urge to pout. He couldn’t believe what his friends were saying! In a huff of anger, he stormed off toward his room having had enough of training for one day.

He glanced to the side where he’d seen Erwin earlier (only to confirm his position—he needed to be aware of his target at all times, after all) and found him talking to that grubby bloodhound again. It seemed like they were _always_ talking, he noted with some annoyance. God, didn’t the man have any other friends?

Milkie (?) seemed to notice his stare and looked over, meeting his gaze. Levi didn’t want to be the first to look away so he continued to glower at him as Erwin reached up to adjust the collar of the mustachioed giant. _What the fuck._ Were they married or something? His scowl deepened.

And then a sudden look of understanding crossed the bloodhound’s face, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips. Levi frowned and slowed his steps. Why was he looking at him like that?

Mike pointed to Erwin, who was currently bent over to wipe some dirt off the top of his boot. Then, staring straight at Levi the whole time, he aligned himself up with the captain’s backside and mimed fucking him in the ass.

Levi felt his face heat up.

That _fucking_ piece of _shit._

Levi flipped him off and stomped the rest of the way to his room.

►▼◄

Levi was essentially a ball of rage for the days following the incident, and he made sure that Farlan and Isabel were aware of this through his near-constant verbal reminders.

“I’m going to get him when he least expects it.”

“He’s going to be wide-awake when I kill him, so that he knows exactly who’s doing him in.”

“I’m gonna fuck up his ass _so hard…_ ”

Farlan just sighed. Levi would figure it out eventually.

And he was right. It was the very next day that Levi found himself waltzing into Erwin’s office, tired of putting off his grand plans of murder and deciding that he had to seize the day.

Erwin looked up in mild alarm when the door slammed open and saw Levi standing in the middle of the doorway.

“Levi, did you need—”

“Shut up,” Levi snapped, kicking the door closed behind him. He saw something change in Erwin’s expression, probably some anger at his disrespect, but Levi didn’t care.

“Why are you here, Levi?” Erwin asked, less friendlier now.

Levi strode up to the giant desk Erwin sat behind and placed his palms on the top, leaning in close.

This was it. His final words before he’d murder the son of a bitch. He had to say something and he had to make it good; something appropriately badass and thought-provoking. Something great.

“Your ass is _mine_ ,” Levi said.

Erwin’s brows went up.

“N-no, wait,” Levi stammered, brows turning downward. That didn’t sound right. “I just meant…I’m going to fuck you up really bad.” That wasn’t right either. “You won’t be able to walk right for a week.” _Shit._ “I’m gonna fuck you in the ass.” Goddammit.

Erwin didn’t appear to know what to do. He put the pen in his hand down on the desktop. He picked it back up, scribbled some notes on a paper, and put it back down again. He rubbed his forehead.

“Oh, well…this is…sudden,” Erwin said.

Was he _blushing?_

“Levi, I don’t know what to say…”

“Fuck,” Levi groaned, mortified.

Where had all this pent-up frustration come from? He was usually so focused, not allowing himself to be side-tracked by other emotions at all. All he wanted was to stick a sword through the man, right?

_Yeah, stick my sword up that tight Scouting Legion ass._

Levi ignored the sexually-frustrated thoughts bouncing around in his skull and reached forward, grabbing Erwin by his collar.

“Fight me,” he demanded.

Erwin frowned. “Sorry, this really isn’t the time nor place, Levi.”

Levi scowled. He wasn’t in the mood for negotiation. “Don’t be a goddamned wuss. _Fight me_.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow, cautiously asking, “What do you mean by ‘fight’?”

Levi couldn’t believe this. “I mean _fight_! _Punch_ me! _Kick_ me!”

Erwin screwed his face up in contemplation before shaking his head. “I’m not really into that kind of stuff, Levi,” Erwin said. “I’m sorry.”

They weren’t even having the same _conversation_. Levi felt a blush climbing up his neck and cheeks. “I’m telling you, that’s not what I meant!”

Erwin sighed, resigned. “Alright Levi, calm down, you’ll get what you want.”

“R-really?” Levi cleared his throat. “Good.” He took a few steps away from the desk and waited for Erwin to come around the desk so they could properly duke it out. He heard the jingling sound of the 3DMG gear being unbuckled.

Was Erwin taking off his gear? Levi glanced up at him and indeed, the captain was disentangling himself from the tight leather harness. Why was he doing that? Levi shifted around, testing his range of flexibility. It was probably so he wouldn’t be limiting his motion during the fight. That was a good idea. Levi nodded once to himself and decided he would take his off, too.

He quickly began unbuckling the straps and sliding them off his body to lay in a neat stack on the chair in front of Erwin’s desk.

“You ready?” he asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. He’d gotten his gear off all the way. They were ready to fight now.

Erwin looked up with a frown. “No.”

Levi was about to ask what else he needed to do but was silenced when Erwin reached down and undid his pants’ buttons and zipper.

Levi stiffened and felt his cheeks grow warm. “What the fuck are you doing?” Did Erwin like to fight _naked_?

Erwin ignored him and pulled his pants down past his hips.

“Do you want to prepare me or should I do it myself?” Erwin asked, kicking off the rest of his pants so that he was standing in just his shirt and boxers.

Levi tried to ignore the captain’s glorious half-nakedness— _damn he had nice thighs_ —and instead focused on what he had said.

“‘Prepare’…?”

Erwin reached across the desktop and grabbed Levi, easily pulling him around the desk and pushing him into his own chair.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi asked, trying to get up but being pushed back into the chair by Erwin again.

“Shut up, Levi,” he ordered.

Levi blamed the natural authoritativeness of Erwin’s demeanor that made Levi shut his mouth as Erwin climbed atop the chair and straddled Levi’s lap, his knees resting on the space left on the seat by Levi’s slim thighs. Levi jumped slightly when Erwin placed one of his hands on Levi’s shoulder. He shook his head and forced himself to relax, focusing only on Erwin as he rooted around inside one of his desk drawers.

“Ah.” He pulled out a vial of oil and looked back at Levi. “So?”

Levi swallowed. This whole situation was coming to be a little much for him, and he wasn’t even entirely sure what was going on. All he knew was that Erwin was pressed _very_ close and his ass was resting against the tops of his thighs in a way that shouldn’t have been arousing but somehow was anyway.

“So, what?” Levi asked, hoping his arousal wasn’t reflected in his tone.

Erwin cocked his head. “Do you want to prepare me, or should I do it myself?” At Levi’s conflicted silence, Erwin sighed.

“I’ll do it,” he muttered. Levi almost yelped when Erwin reached back and tugged his boxers down over his ass.

_Oh shit, oh SHIT—_

Erwin lifted his legs and pulled off his underwear, tossing it on top of his discarded pants.

By this time Levi’s erection was straining painfully against the front of his way-too-tight uniform pants.

Captain Erwin Fucking Smith was standing in front of him, half-naked. And now he was bending himself over the desk; oiling up his fingers. Fuck, _fuck_.

Levi finally gave in, undoing his pants to pull his erection free of the increasing pressure on his crotch just as Erwin began to drizzle some of the oil over the cleft of his ass.

Levi watched, enraptured as Erwin slipped first one, then two of his own fingers inside himself, rocking back on his hand and stretching himself open. The lewd sounds of Erwin’s fingers sliding in and out of his asshole shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did, but Levi’s throbbing cock begged to differ. He wasn’t all that concerned about it anyway when a couple of seconds later, Erwin let out a low grunt as he inserted a third finger and angled his ass upward so that Levi had a complete view of the man’s thick fingers stretching at his walls as he thrust them inward, coating his insides.

 _Fuck it._ Levi put a hand around his own agonizing dick and gave himself a few slow strokes to relieve the pressure, unable to restrain himself at the sight of what was being presented before him.

“Hey,” he heard Erwin’s voice call.

“What?” Levi asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he moved his hand up and down his dick.

Erwin craned his neck up to meet Levi’s gaze with a heated stare. “You don’t get to touch yourself yet, Levi.”

Levi felt his cock twitch at the order and though he would've protested it in any other situation, he complied, removing his hand.

“Hurry it up,” Levi said in return.

“Wait, Levi.”

The knowledge that they were most likely going to have sex sent anticipatory shivers up Levi’s spine. He just wanted to slam inside him already. Levi didn't think he could wait much longer but trusted Erwin wouldn’t push him too much. “Okay, Erwin.”

With a final thrust of his fingers, Erwin pulled them out with a slick _pop_. He picked up the oil and turned back to Levi.

“Are you ready now?” Erwin asked, climbing over Levi again.

Levi couldn’t believe how drastically different this evening was turning out to be from what he’d originally planned, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. He rubbed up Erwin’s thick, muscular thighs appreciatively before coming to a stop over the generous curve of his ass. “I should be asking you that,” he said, digging his nails into the warm flesh.  

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Erwin wrapped his large hand around Levi’s throbbing cock and it was all Levi could do not to thrust into the sensation. He forced himself to hold still as Erwin opened the bottle of oil and slowly poured it over Levi’s cock, using his hand to cover the entirety of it.

“That should do it,” Erwin breathed, closing the bottle and stowing it back inside the drawer. The second it left his fingers Levi grabbed Erwin’s ass cheeks and spread them apart, eliciting a surprised gasp from Erwin.

“Enough already,” he said, kneading Erwin’s plump ass. “I want to fuck you. Now.”

“Easy, Levi,” Erwin whispered into his ear before biting the top of it. “No need to rush.”

Erwin being soft and gushy was seriously doing things to him. Levi turned his head to capture Erwin’s lips in a wet, sloppy kiss, tugging and sucking roughly at his bottom lip and reveling in the quiet moans he pulled from Erwin.

He moved down his jaw, popping open the buttons of his shirt as he went and sucking dark red marks into his throat before licking across them in apology.

“Hold yourself open for me,” he said.

Erwin reached back and stretched his cheeks apart, mirroring Levi’s movements from just minutes earlier.

Erwin ran his tongue across his bottom lip. “Go ahead,” he told him.

Levi’s heart was pounding as he gripped himself and lined his head up with Erwin’s hole. Erwin shuddered out a breath and Levi’s hold on Erwin’s hips was probably tight enough to leave bruises as Erwin lowered himself down Levi’s length. Levi struggled not to thrust into the blissful tightness enveloping his cock, letting Erwin adjust as he slowly took Levi to the hilt.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Erwin’s forehead resting against Levi’s as he got used to being filled. Then he moved his lips to Levi’s ear, blowing across it. “Move, Levi.”

Levi didn’t need more of an invitation than that.

He gratefully bucked his hips up and grinded against Erwin’s insides, drawing a pleased moan from Erwin’s lips.

Levi shifted his hips and groaned in frustration when he realized he wasn’t strong enough to move Erwin’s hips himself.

“Hey, Erwin,” he muttered.

“Mm?”

Levi tried thrusting upward again but the movement was nowhere near as satisfying as he wanted. With embarrassment evident in his tone, he said, “I need you to raise your hips.”

He’d been expecting laughter or mocking, but surprisingly, Erwin listened. He lifted himself up Levi’s cock until his head was resting just inside the entrance and smiled down at Levi, curling his fingers through his black locks in a gesture that felt entirely too intimate but perfect all the same.

 “Better?” he asked softly.

With an uninhibited groan, Levi grabbed a hold of Erwin’s ass once more and slammed his hips upward, relishing the whimper that escaped Erwin’s throat.

The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and of Levi’s skin slapping against Erwin’s as he continued to pound into him. Levi looked up at Erwin’s face, pleased to see it flushed pink and contorted in pleasure. But that wasn't enough for Levi. He wanted to see the blondie lose some of that careful control he had in place all the time; he wanted to see him whimpering and trembling in Levi's lap from how good he felt. 

Levi shifted his position and drove Erwin down on his cock at an angle that made him cry out sharply. Levi let out a low moan at the sound.

He raked his eyes over the captain’s glorious, muscled form, stopping at the pectoral muscles bulging deliciously out at him. He leaned forward and licked across Erwin’s pecs—god the man had wonderful pecs—and for once was grateful for their difference in size because it put him in direct line with them.

He leaned into Erwin’s pectorals again, keeping a steady rhythm with his hips as he kissed across the large man’s sweating chest; he didn’t even mind the salty taste of his skin. Weirdly, he kind of _liked_ it. He flicked his tongue out to lap across the hardened bud of Erwin’s nipple and felt his cock swell when Erwin shuddered against him. So he had sensitive nipples. That was good to know. 

He took the bud between his lips and sucked and tongued across it until it was swollen and red and Erwin was trembling in his lap before moving his attentions downward, closing his hand around Erwin’s cock. 

Levi removed his lips from Erwin’s chest and diverted his concentration to jerking him off because the man had a _monster_ dick.

“Fuck, you’re huge,” Levi muttered between breaths, a little indignant. Why the fuck did he get to be this attractive _and_ have a giant dick? It seemed like some kind of cruel joke.

Erwin huffed out a laugh.

“So I’ve been told.”

Levi wrapped his hand around as much of Erwin as he could, barely hearing Erwin’s intake of breath at the stimulation on his oversensitive length. Levi let his fingers slide up and down it in firm strokes, using Erwin’s precum to slick up his movements and make them faster.

He felt Erwin’s walls tightening around him in appreciation.

“Just like that Levi,” he moaned, his fingers cutting into Levi’s skin even through the material of his shirt.

Erwin’s moans really did it for him. His hips picked up speed and rammed into Erwin, hitting his prostate dead-on and earning another shuddering whimper from his lips. Levi tried his best to match his strokes to his thrusts but as he neared his climax they were getting more uneven and desperate.

With two more rolls of his hips Levi felt the familiar clenching in his core and pressing himself flush against Erwin’s ass, released deep inside him.

Now that his hands were free, he used both to wrap around Erwin’s straining cock, jerking him off until he came in sticky white ropes across his chest and partly on his face. He was so spent he didn’t even bother wiping it off, though he was inwardly cringing at the feeling.

Levi was still recovering from his orgasm when Erwin pulled himself off Levi’s cock with a soft grunt. He cupped a hand around his backside to avoid further soiling Levi’s pants (which he hadn’t even fully taken off for the duration of their activities) and found a rag to clean himself up with.

As Levi watched the captain wipe Levi’s cum off his ass and thighs, the gravity of the situation started to hit him.

“Oh, shit.”

He’d come here to _kill_ the man, not have _sex_ with him! He pressed a hand to his forehead.

Man, he’d _really_ fucked up this time.

“Well, I hope you got that out of your system,” Erwin said, nonchalantly slipping his boxers and pants back on. Levi stared at him incredulously. “Because I really do have some paperwork I need to get finished by tonight.”

Levi continued to stare, open-mouthed at his easy demeanor.

“We just fucked,” he informed him.

“Yes, we certainly did,” Erwin agreed as he buttoned his shirt back up. “And it was very enjoyable, so thank you. But I have to work now, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Levi nodded, still a little at odds with the situation. He quickly cleaned off (his shirt was definitely ruined but he tried to cover it as best he could with his jacket) and tucked himself back inside his pants as Erwin began to reorganize the files on his desk.

 _Damn, I’m not even out of the fucking room yet and the guy is already working_. Erwin Smith was kind of terrifying, in a way.

“Guess I’ll see myself out then,” Levi muttered.

“Ah, Levi?”

Levi turned back and was surprised by a kiss pressed to his lips, slow and sensuous. Erwin pulled back with a faint smile.

“I really did enjoy today,” he murmured with the same heated gaze he’d given Levi before they’d fucked.

 _It should be fucking illegal to look that good_ , Levi thought with an irritated frown.

He thought about his inital intent upon coming into Erwin’s office. Killing him was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment and he wondered whether he’d actually even planned on going through with it at all.

“See you tomorrow, Levi," Erwin said from behind his desk. 

“See you.” Levi shook his head and let out a small laugh. “And to think," he said, "I originally came in here to murder you.”

"Hmm..." Erwin’s head snapped up. “Wait, what?”

Levi shook his head and breezily walked out of his office. “Don’t worry about it.”

After all, there was always tomorrow, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ridiculous fic! Comments would be lovely if you'd like to leave some! Hope you enjoyed! (BTW did you guys catch the 1.7x reference? Hah) [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
